WeLcome To Kanto
by The New Kira
Summary: Olivia and Emma were happily enjoying their trip to Japan. Well, that was before they woke up in Death Note's Kanto reigon. Now they will have to work together to make Death Note have a happy ending whilst trying to get home. The games are just beginning.
1. Chapter 1 - The FLight

_**Author's Note – Hi guys! I'm taking a small break from Wrath of Kira (Sorry!) because I've had this idea in my head for AGES! So, here you go!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Olivia! Emma's here!"

Olivia rushed down the stairs, clutching Death Note 13 and an anime boxset.

"Emma! You ready to go?" She asked her friend in between squeals.

"Of course! We're _finally_ getting to go to Japan! Think of it, we're going to where Death Note was actually set!" She replied.

"Girls!" Olivia's mother yelled. "Calm down, it's only a little trip!"

The two girls ignored her and rushed out of the house and into the car before Olivia turned around to get her suitcase which she had forgot in the midst of her squealing.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Olivia and Emma had got on the plane to Japan. They were playing a fairly interesting game on their PSPs.

Well, they were until the oxygen masks popped out from above them.

The airplane became a hall full of screams. Passengers were foolishly running about, finding family, grabbing their carry-on bags and clinging to them like teddy bears.

"Emma!" Olivia yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" She replied. "Have you got my manga set?"

"Yeah, they're in my bag."

The plane began to plunge downwards, the passengers struggling to stay in their seats despite the fact they were belted in.

The last thing Olivia and Emma remembered was crashing in an almost animated forest before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2 - WeLcome

_**Author's Note – Thanks for all the reviews guys! It's great to see that people are enjoying the story and are asking for updates! So here you go, Chapter 2!**_

_**Just a quick note, Master the Manga (a competition I've set up) is still looking for competitors, so if you want to know more, check out the entry form on Return of Kira!]**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

"Olivia?" Emma yelled out. "Are you okay?"

Olivia slowly got up from the shrub she had landed in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Greenery saved the day. Where are we?" Olivia replied, brushing off the leaves that had landed on her.

"I don't know. It's animated though. Weird huh?"

"Yeah, it's like an anime. It-"

"Wait," Emma interrupted. "An _anime_?"

"Yeah. Which one though?"

The two girls began walking around, investigating every moving thing that they could see. Eventually, Olivia darted straight towards Emma.

"I know where we are," She said eagerly. "We're in Kanto."

"Wait, Kanto? As in Death Note's Kanto?"

"Yeah, we're in the Death Note world."

* * *

Emma examined her bag – she had her complete Death Note manga collection, her phone and her compact mirror. _Thank God,_ she thought, _I wouldn't live without this._ She took a moment to check how she looked from the landing and was utterly shocked.

She looked like an actual Japanese person – black hair and brown eyes. Then there was the fact that she looked like she was 20.

"OLIVIA! COME HERE!"

Olivia rushed to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We've morphed into 20-year-old Japanese people!"

"What?"

"Olivia, I don't think we're speaking English either."

Olivia paused for a moment – she could understand what Emma was saying, but she was sure it wasn't English.

"This isn't good."

"Olivia, how is this bad? We can change this – think of it, we could bring L back! Or get Light to win! We can change the story to how we wanted it!"

"Is it possible?"

"Yeah it is."

"Great. But what time did we land in?"

"We'll find out."

* * *

The date was January 3 - Naomi Misora hd died and Light was back to killing criminals.

"Emma," Olivia asked. "What are we going to do first?"

"Well," She replied. "Lets see - we have a psychopathic killer out to get people. We need fake names. I'll be Sakura Nightingale."

"Yeah, and I'll be Sayuri Katara."

"Wait, isn't there a Sayuri in this story?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay. So what now."

"You can go see Light and try to get him not to kill us."

"Sounds... Okay.."

"Shouldn't we go then?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Emma reached the Yagami household some time before 6 o'clock. She rang the door nervously.

"Oh hi!" Mrs Yagami grinned. "Are you a friend of Sayu?"

"No, I'm actually here to see Light. Is he in?"

"Yes he's in." She turned around to face the stairs. "Light! There's a friend here to see you. She's a girl!"

Light appeared from the staircase.

"Hi Light," Emma began as if she wasn't really speaking to a psycho murderer. "Can I speak to you upstairs? It's about Misora."

"Oh," Light said weakly. "Why don't you come up to my room then?"

The two went up to Light's bedroom. Emma couldn't see Ryuk, but she had a vague idea where he was from the small pieces of apple that were being left in a trail.

"So what was it about Misora that you wanted to tell me?" Light asked.

"Oh, she found more info before she disappeared. Do you want to write it down?"

"Of course. Oh, I haven't even asked for your name yet!" Light said whilst rummaging in his drawer for something which Emma assumed to be a Death Note.

"Oh, I'm Sakura Nightingale."

Light began to write. _Great, _Emma thought, _just 40 seconds until I die._

"So," Light began, "what was it?"

**_30_**

"She found another clue as to Kira's identity."

_**19**_

"And what was that?"

_**6**_

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**0**_

Emma collapsed on the ground, clutching her chest. She went still on the ground, her lifeless eyes looking up at Light.

"You shouldn't throw your name around like that _Sakura._ I guess the big show on Tokyo Tower was impossible. Oh well."

"No actually," Emma stood up, watching as Light jumped back in shock. "I'm just a slow walker."


	3. Chapter 3 - ExpLanations

_**Author's Note – Hi!**_

_**I've had a few 'lol' messages about Emma's trick on Light. I know, it's funny!**_

_**Wrath of Kira Chapter 3 is up, and this**__** might **__**be a double update – probably not.**_

_**Anyway, here you are!**_

"How…. How did you?" Light stuttered.

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill," Emma replied coolly. "It's obvious how to protect yourself. Face it Light, _you can't kill me._ You wouldn't want to anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I know what happens next, and how you _die_."

"_Die?_ You're saying Kira _dies_?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to change that. _I'm your ally Light. _I _want _you to win against L."

"How do I know you're not another FBI agent?"

"Because if that were the case, I would have died by now along with Raye Penber and the others or fled the country." Emma turned around to where she thought Ryuk was standing. "Oh, by the way, feed Ryuk an apple for me." She passed Light a red apple.

"Okay, it seems you know a bit too much for my liking. Seeing as I can't kill you, do you want to help change the world?"

"Trust me," Emma smiled. "I'd love to."

…

"So," Light asked Emma and Olivia, who had met Emma following the agreements. "What happens next?"

"The second Kira shows up." Olivia replied.

"A _second_ Kira?"

"Misa Amane picks up a Death Note after a Shinigami dies to save her. She trades for the eyes and begins killing small-time criminals." Emma added.

"She'll be useful."

"Yeah, she's useful to you. _But_, she's also madly in love with you."

"Oh." Light paused. "This will be fun."

"Yeah, you get to use yet another person."

"Who else do I use?"

"Never mind. We need to get this over with first."


End file.
